tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Grand Order: Enceladus`s Edict
Fate/Grand Order: Enceladus`s Edict '(フェイト/グランドオーダー: エンケラドゥスの叙述, ''Feito/Gurando Ōdā: Enkerado~usu no jojutsu) is a mobile “gacha” RPG game for iOS and Android, developed by Delightworks, published by Aniplex and licensed by TYPE-MOON. Conceived as "Fate Online Project Reboot", the reboot of the original Fate/Apocrypha project that eventually became a novel series, Grand Order is a turn-based RPG with strong storytelling and “gacha” elements—the 230+ characters usable in combat being drawn from a weighted lottery with in-game currency and microtransactions. Originally released in Japan in 2015, the game reached China in 2016 and the United States in 2017.1 The same year, it became the sixth highest-grossing mobile game,2 and has gathered a large community. The game's story is being adapted in several manga, animated movies and animated series. Plot Observer on Timeless Temple (Part 1) The main story of Part 1, later given the title of Fate/Grand Order: Observer on Timeless Temple, consists of seven chapters and seven stages of humanity's history. It is part of a branching world resulting from a timeline split from before Clock Tower 2015 due to the actions of Lev Lainur Flauros. If he should end his life like in Clock Tower 2015, the world continues on normally, but Fate/Grand Order results from him not committing suicide. The story chronicles the efforts of the Chaldea Security Organization to restore the Common Sense of Man by way of excising the Holy Grails sustaining the chronological Singularities that disrupt the continuity of human history and contribute to the Human Order Incineration Protocol. This is referred to as the Grand Order -- "the greatest of the Holy Grail Wars." The plot of the story follows two masters, both who are masters of Chaldea; Enceladus Grayson, and Isrivel Jones. The Singularities visited are situated at: * A.D. 2004 - The Contaminated City in Flames - Fuyuki - Singularity F * First Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_C+ * The First Grail: A.D. 1431 - The Wicked Dragon Hundred Years' War - Orleans -- The Holy Maiden Savior * Second Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_B+ * The Second Grail: A.D. 0060 - The Eternal Madness Empire - Septem -- The Emperor of Roses * Third Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_A * The Third Grail: A.D. 1573 - The Four Sealed Seas of the End - Okeanos -- 'The Navigator of the Storm * Fourth Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_A- * The Fourth Grail: A.D. 1888 - The Death World in the City of Demonic Fog - London -- The Knight of Londinium * Fifth Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_A+ * The Fifth Grail: A.D. 1783 -- The Great North American War of the Myths - E Pluribus Unum -- The White Cloth of Steel * Sixth Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_EX * The Sixth Grail: A.D. 1273 -- The Sacred Round Table Realm - Camelot -- The Shining Airgetlám * Seventh Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_A++ * The Seventh Grail: B.C. 2655 -- The Absolute Frontline in the War Against the Demonic Beasts - Babylonia -- The Chain of Heaven * A.D. 2016 - The Grand Time Temple - Solomon -- Final Singularity Epic of Remnant (Part 1.5) 'Fate Grand Order: Epic of Remnant '(FGO Project 1.5) four episode story set before the start of Part 2. The character that narrates the Trailer PV of Epic of Remnant gives that the story is to take place following the failure of the Retrogression Canal - Genesis Light-Year (逆行運河・創世光年, Gyakkou-Unga・Sousei-Kounen?) Plan (also the name of the Arc Drive used by Aozaki Aoko in Melty Blood) -- "a bit of detective-work" that serves as a prelude to the 2nd Project. The coming conflict will be premised upon a critical oversight of Chaldea in their efforts to preserve the Common Sense of Man -- "the beloved legacy of the King of Magecraft" (魔術王が残した愛すべき"残り物", Majutsu-Ou ga Nokoshita Aisubeki "Nokori-Mono"?). The planned episodes are as follows: * Episode I: '''Shinjuku Phantom Incident (新宿幻霊事件, Shinjuku Genrei Jiken?) Subspecies Singularity I (亜種特異点 I, Ashu Tokuiten I?): Malignant Quarantined Demonic Realm (悪性隔絶魔境, Akusei Kakuzetsu Makyou?) -- Shinjuku (新宿, Shinjuku?) * Episode II: The Woman of Agartha (アガルタの女, Agaruta no Onna?) Subspecies Singularity II (亜種特異点 Ⅱ, Ashu Tokuiten II?): Mythical Subterranean Society (伝承地底世界, Denshō Chitei Sekai?) -- Agartha (アガルタ, Agaruta?) * Episode III: The Tournament of the Seven Heroic Spirit Blade-Masters (英霊剣豪七番勝負, Eirei Kengou Shichiban Shoubu?) Subspecies Singularity III (亜種特異点 Ⅲ, Ashu Tokuiten III?): Fierce Battle Stage (Stage of Rivers of Blood and Mountains of Corpses) (屍山血河舞台, Shizankegga Butai?) -- Shimōsa Province (下総の国, Shimousa no Kuni?) * Episode IV: Salem of the Heresy (異端なるセイラム, Itan-naru Seiramu?) Subspecies Singularity IV (亜種特異点 IV, Ashu Tokuiten IV?): Taboo Epiphany Garden (禁忌降臨庭園, Kinki Kōrin Teien?) -- Salem (セイラム, Seiramu?) Cosmos in the Lostbelt (Part 2) Fate/Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lostbelt is part two of the story. The anime -Moonlight/Lostroom- takes place just before the Prologue. * Prologue / December 26, 2017 * Prologue / December 31, 2017 * Lostbelt No. 1 Princess of the Land of Beasts: AD 1570? Permafrost Empire Anastasia * Lostbelt No. 2 Characters Enceladus`s Party * Saber (Artoria Pendragon Alter) ''' * '''Lancer (Artoria Pendragon Lancer Alter) * Archer (Shirou Ashford) * Caster (Medea) * Rider (Iskander) * Berserker (Lancelot) * Assassin (Jack the Ripper) * Avenger (Shirou Ashford Alter) * Silvia (Princess Rico of Atlantis) * Saver (Ritsuka Fujimaru) Isrivel`s Party * Saber (Artoria Pendragon Alter) * Saber (Giles de Ray) * Saber (Queen Camanda) * Saber (King Tiamat) * Archer (Arjuna) * Lancer (Karna) * Archer (Atalanta (Greek)) * Archer (Atalanta (Indian)) * Caster (Medea (Lily)) Allies * Weiss - Entity of the Rising Sun, Ruler of the Planets and the Frozen Wastelands of Bukhara. * Avalon - Physical Materialization of the Eternal Utopia of Avalon. ''' * '''Alice - A spirit that has protected humanity since the beginning of life. * The Impure King - A half-corrupted Heroic Spirit who is Gaia`s companion. She has been trusted with protecting the planet; Earth and it`s inhabitants from danger. * Ryoshi Yeager - The human vessel for the Egyptian Goddess, Nut. Ryoshi possesses strong magecraft that allows her to see in the future of all humans. Enemies * Saber Alter - Artoria Pendragon (1st Order) * Avenger - Jeanne d`Arc Alter (1st Singularity) * Saber - Gaius Julius Caesar (2nd Singularity) * Pirates * Golems * Dragons * Wyrens * Roman Soldiers * Berserker Rider * Berserker Caster * Berserker Lancer Masters * Enceladus Grayson '- ''The 2nd master chosen by Chaldea after rescuing the original master of Chaldea from danger. She controls several Alter Servants and is a very accomplished mage as well as a master at Karate. She wields a sword given to her by her father called the Summer Saber. * 'Isrivel Jones '- The 1st master chosen by Chaldea after the explosion of the control room. She controls only one servant and like Enceladus is an accomplished mage, as well as a skilled sword-wielder. As she has wielded swords all of her life, she is fairly versatile in their use and can fight with a medium-level servant without tiring. Shared Servants * 'Mash (Shielder) '- She is known to be the only servant that the two masters share and they utilize her together. '' Deceased Chaldea Members * '''Ritsuka Fujimaru '- She is called a legend as she conquered all of the singularities in her timeline before crossing over to this own and was instantly killed upon setting foot in one of this universe`s Lostbelts. '' *'Romania Archbald '- ''He was killed and it is unknown where he is now. Story Chapters * '''Chaldea Security Organization! * Summer Sword * Perfect Kouhai * Master & Servant Pair Category:Holy Grail Wars Category:Stories Category:Fate/Grand Order